


Fifty shades of Greyjoy

by only_by_the_night



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_by_the_night/pseuds/only_by_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb is a sales representative meeting Theon to discuss a business proposal. Theon has another kind of proposal for him. (not as kinky as the title might suggest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty shades of Greyjoy

Robb checks his watch again. Shit, he is definitely going to be late! Not fashionably late, but really unprofessionally late! He hates that. He is never late!

He has been driving his rental car around the same five blocks for the last fifteen minutes now, without being able to locate the building that holds the offices of TG Designs. Robb is getting desperate, so he decides to call them.

“TG Designs, office of mister Greyjoy. Good morning, how can I help you?”

“Hello. This is Robb Stark. I have an appointment with mister Greyjoy. I am in the neighbourhood, but I can’t seem to find the right building.”

“No problem, mister Stark. You are not the first one to encounter that problem. I’ll give you directions.”

Fifteen minutes later, Robb walks up to mister Greyjoy’s assistant desk. “Good morning. I’m Robb Stark, I have an appointment with mister Greyjoy. We spoke on the phone earlier. Thank you for your directions,” he smiles at her gratefully. “You’re welcome, mister Stark. Please, have seat. Mister Greyjoy will see you soon.” Robb sits down on one of the designer chairs. He is impressed with the minimalistic design of the office, although he had expected this somehow from a designer company.

TG Designs, run by the mysterious mister Greyjoy, is a brand new company. But in a minimum amount of time they have made a name for themselves by turning the world of design furniture upside down. Anyone in the field expects them to grow exponentially in the years to come. So the company Robb works for has send him, as their best sales representative, to convince mister Greyjoy to use their product: it’s a special kind of software, developed for designers, which can be modified at the customers’ specific needs. The thing is, mister Greyjoy has been keeping a very low-key profile. Nobody knows where he came from, he just seemed to pop out of nowhere. In advance to this meeting, Robb has done some research. But he has only been able to find a few interviews with this man, no pictures, and in these interviews he revealed very little personal information about himself. This all adds to the mystery and Robb wonders if this could be an act to keep people wondering and talking about him. But the fact that he is late and he has no idea who he is meeting , makes him a little bit nervous. _‘Come on, Stark, get a grip_ ,’ he tells himself, ‘ _you know this shit_.’

“Mister Greyjoy will see you now,” the secretary announces. Robb is feeling quite confident again as he walks into the office, but that only lasts until he lays his eyes on the man that turns out to be mister Greyjoy. This man walks over to him, dripping with confidence, and shakes his hand firmly. “Finally, the infamous mister Stark,” he says with a glint in his eyes. “Mister Greyjoy, nice to meet you. Thank you for your time. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” Robb says, glad his voices is steadier than he feels. “No problem. You are not the first one to have trouble locating our offices,” mister Greyjoy smiles. “Please, take a seat.” He points at a group of chairs, his own design of course, in one of the corners of the large office. “Would you like something to drink before we start, mister Stark. Coffee, water?” “Coffee would be fine, thank you.” Mister Greyjoy calls his assistant to ask for two coffees. While they wait for the coffee, they engage in a casual conversation. It’s something Robb likes to do before he starts his product presentation, it helps to make the client feel at ease, though this time he feels like it’s him who could do with a couple more minutes to feel comfortable again.

The thing is, though he is bisexual and has slept with a few men before, Robb is usually more attracted to women. Bus this man does something to him he hasn’t quite felt before. He feels some kind of animalistic attraction that goes right to his cock. He has trouble to focus his thoughts as he can feel the dark eyes of mister Greyjoy on him. Like his offices, mister Greyjoy is a walking example of minimalistic design. He is wearing a dark grey suit, obviously tailored, with black designer shoes. The suit compliments his dark hair and eyes. He is shaved impeccably. Robb had no idea how old the man he would be meeting was going to be, but this man can hardly be a couple of years older than him. The tailored suit shows he obviously works out.

Robb has never had any insecurities about his own looks, in fact he has used his good looks to his own advantage sometimes. He is not too shy to flirt a little with his clients if it helps his sales go up. But he has never gone beyond some innocent flirtations with his clients. He has been told his blue eyes give out the impression of security, that he is someone who can be trusted. So he tends to wear clothes that bring out his eyes, especially at a meeting with clients. Today, for example, he is wearing one of his favourite suits: a dark blue one, with a white shirt, no tie. It’s his favourite because it contrast beautifully with his auburn curls. Sometimes, he like to leave a light stubble, but he is glad he decided to shave today.

When their coffee has arrived, Robb pulls out his iPad to start his presentation. His confidence comes back to him as he knows this is something he is actually good at. He talks for the next two hours, explaining all about the software his company develops and how it could benefit mister Greyjoys’ enterprise. Mister Greyjoy interferes a lot, asking questions, which Robb has no trouble answering at all. When he is done, he is quite pleased with himself. He was able to keep his professional cool all throughout the presentation, though in order to do that he had to avoid looking into the dark and mysterious eyes of mister Greyjoy directly. This is not his usual style though.

Mister Greyjoy walks him over to the door. “This was very informative, mister Stark. I am intrigued by your product and I will be looking further into the information you gave me. I will be in touch with you when I decide to work with your product. It was very nice to meet you.” Robb smiles. This doesn’t surprise him. Clients never decide anything on the first meeting, after all their product isn’t cheap. If mister Greyjoy doesn’t contact him himself, Robb will be the one to get back in touch. “The pleasure was all mine, mister Greyjoy.” When they shake hands, Robb looks directly into the eyes of mister Greyjoy again. It sends a shiver down his spine and makes his cock twitch. “So, are you catching a plane home right away or are you staying in the city a little longer?” Robb isn’t sure what to make of this question. “My plane doesn’t leave until tomorrow, so I’m staying in the Armada Inn for tonight.” Mister Greyjoy smiles when he opens the door for him. “Then I hope you will enjoy your stay here. I hear the Armada Inn is a very nice hotel.” _Did he just wink at me?_

Robb gives a sigh of relief when he closes the door of his hotel room behind him. Meaningless flirting with a client is one thing, but he has never felt attracted to one of his clients before, let alone this kind of raw animalistic attraction mister Greyjoy stirs in him. He has never in his life felt anything like that before. He isn’t quite sure if he hopes to work with this man in the future, which would mean he would get to see him on a regular basis, or he never wants to see him again. He decides to hit the hotel gym to work off the tension that has been building up in his body for the past couple of hours.

After having dinner on his own, Robb decides to have a drink in the hotel bar before returning back to his room. He takes a seat at the bar and orders a whiskey. When he finishes his drink and is about to go back to his room, a voice behind him asks: “Can I buy you a second round?” He can feel his spine tingle as he turns his head to see mister Greyjoy looking at him. Robb raises his eyebrows in surprise: “Mister Greyjoy, I didn’t expect to see you again so soon!” The other man smiles: “I decided I was in the mood for a drink tonight. Please, call me Theon. Can I call you Robb?” Robb nods. “Now, can I buy you another drink, Robb?” Robb nods again: “Yeah, sure!” Theon orders two whiskeys. “Have you decided to purchase our product or did you have any more questions?” Robb asks. He figures it was just too much of a coincidence Theon Greyjoy happened to walk into the bar of the Armada Inn, after Robb told him he was staying there. Theon smiles: “No, I haven’t decided anything yet. But as I said this morning: I am intrigued. Though tonight, I was hoping to discuss another kind of business with you.” His dark eyes are piercing into Robb’s blue ones. Robb can feel the hairs on his arms stand up, though it isn’t cold at all. The way Theon is looking at him leaves little doubt about what kind of business he is talking about. He is smiling at him with the confidence of a man who has never been turned down before. Theon puts his hand on Robb’s knee: “Just to be clear. This doesn’t have anything to do with your business proposal. Your answer will not have any influence on my decision about buying your product.” Robb can feel his face turn slightly red. His brain tells him to say no, but his body sends him a totally different message. There is no way in hell he is going to say no to this man while he is looking into those deep dark eyes. Robb swallows: “Perhaps we should discuss this further in my room.” Theon smiles.

Robb’s brain refuses to think straight while they walk towards the elevators. He starts to regret that second whiskey. While they are waiting for the elevator, he is starting to feel awkward. Theons’ phone buzzes and he excuses himself for having to take that call. The call takes a while and they are already in Robb’s room when Theon is finally able to wrap up the conversation. “I’m sorry about that. Apparently when you own your own business, your working day never ends.” Perfectly timed, Robb’s Blackberry alerts him about an incoming email. Robb smiles: “Apparently as a sales representative neither.” He grabs a bottle of water from the mini-bar, he needs something to clear his head. “Can I offer you something? Water?” he asks the other man. “No thanks, I’m fine.” Robb drinks half the bottle while he feels the eyes of Theon Greyjoy watching his every move. “Now, about that other business proposal I wanted to discuss”, Theon says, while he walks over to him until he is standing right in front of him. Robb can feel his heartbeat quicken. Theon is slightly taller than him and since they are standing this close, he has to look up at him. When Robb puts down the bottle of water, Theon places one hand in his neck and smashes their lips together. He kisses Robb as if he is trying to conquer him, not slowly, but in one swift siege. Without a warning, his tongue is deep in Robb’s mouth. Robb is overwhelmed and has to no choice but to let him. He can feel his cock getting hard in an instant. After a minute Theon breaks the kiss, Robb is panting. Theon slides his hand over the bulge in Robb’s pants: “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Robb smiles as Theon starts to unbutton his shirt. Robb tries to do the same to Theon’s shirt, but he won’t allow him, pushing his hands away. When he finishes unbuttoning Robb’s shirt, Theon looks down to his chest: “Fuck, you’re gorgeous!” “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself either.” Robb’s chest and shoulders are a little wider than Theon’s. He tries to take good care of his body and goes to the gym regularly. Theon lowers his head and kisses his neck, down to his collarbone, over his chest and stomach and then he drops to his knees while he starts to unbuckle Robb’s belt. Robb looks down at him, eyes wide with desire. Theon tears down his pants and underwear. He strokes Robb’s manhood a couple of times before he takes it in his mouth, all at once. Robb gasps for air as he feels his cock hit the back of Theon’s troath. “Fuck!” His hands are searching for something to hold on to. He takes a few steps backward until he feels his buttocks hit the desk and he grasps it with his fingers. All the while, Theon keeps sucking him as if he is trying to suck the life out of him. Robb is breathing heavily and he can feel his cock starting to pulse, already getting close.

Suddenly, Theon draws his head back. Robb looks down on him, eyebrows raised. He can feel the ache in his cock, being so close to completion. Theon smiles at him as he licks the tip of his cock teasingly. Robb tilts his head backwards and starts to moan while Theon keeps teasing him. Robb’s tightens his grip, his knuckles pale. He is biting his bottom lip as he can feel his orgasm fade away. Theon can feel this as well and he takes him in his mouth again, licking and sucking like before until Robb is getting close again. He repeats this process a few times: sucking of Robb until he is close to his orgasm, only to stop and tease him using just his lips and tongue until his orgasm fades away again. Robb is moaning loudly, getting more and more frustrated. He feels as if he is going to explode. When he feels his body building up to an orgasm again, he starts to beg: “Please. Let me finish. Please. Oh, fuck. Please.” He starts to stroke Theon’s hair as he can feel the other guy isn’t going to pull away again. Finally, he comes into Theon’s mouth, screaming loudly.

When he comes back to his senses, Robb can feel his body relaxing. “Thanks, that was really good,” he says to Theon, “I had no idea how badly I needed this.” Theon smiles at him and offers him a sigaret, which Robb accepts. “I don’t think we can smoke inside this room, though.” Robb pulls his pants back up as Theon opens the door to the balcony and they step outside into the cool evening air. “It has been a while since I had done that”, Robb says. Theon raises an eyebrow. “With someone who knew what he was doing,” Robb adds. Theon smiles and puts out his sigaret. He starts to walk back into the hotel room, on the threshold he turns around and asks: “Are you coming? I am nowhere nearly done with you. I want to fuck your brains out.” Robb can feel his cock hardening again ( _already_?) at those words and follows him back into the room.

Theon takes of his vest and takes a condom and a small bottle of lube out of his pocket, throwing them on the bed. “Top or bottom?” he asks Robb. Robb crosses his arms in front of his chest. “So, I was a done deal, then?” he scolds, pointing his chin at the items on the bed. Theon smirks: “Sort of. I don’t do this kind of thing unless I’m almost certain I will succeed.” Robb frowns. Theon sighs, rubbing the back of his head with his hand: “Ok, that didn’t come out right at all. Look, I know this doesn’t look like it, but I don’t do this very often. I only go after something I really really want.” “So I’m a thing now?” Robb spits. “You’re the hottest thing I’ve seen in a long time,” Theon tries to flatter him. “Don’t try to flatter me. That shit won’t work, I’m not a woman.” “I know you’re not a woman, I can still taste your semen in my mouth!”

Theon sighs: “Do you want me to go?” Robb shakes his head: “No. I want you to stick to your promise.” Theon looks at him, confused. “You promised to fuck my brains out.” Theon smiles: “Than answer my fucking question.” “What question?” “Top or bottom?” Robb swallows. “I’m not exclusive in that matter, but given the choice: bottom.” Theon grins widely: “Perfect!”

In the blink of an eye, Theon closes the distance between them and they start making out again. Not as fiercely as before, but still passionately, taking each other’s clothes of in the meantime, until they are both naked and hard, eyes burning with desire. When they lay down on the bed, Robb whispers: “It’s been a while since I’ve done this with a man.” A little bit of anxiety crept into his chest when he saw the size of Theon’s manhood. “Don’t worry,” Theon whispers, “I’ll be gentle.” He winks, which doesn’t comfort Robb at all. Theon has proven himself everything but gentle this evening and Robb feels he could do with a little more comforting. But Theon proves he can be very gentle as he rolls Robb over onto his stomach. He is placing little kisses all over Robb’s back while stroking his ass. He puts lube all over his fingers, but he doesn’t force anything. He keeps stroking Robb, gently pushing one finger into his butt crack, until Robb can’t keep still anymore and starts pushing himself into Theon’s hand. Robb looks over his shoulder and Theon kisses him on the mouth before he asks: “Can I?” Robb moans: “Yes. Please!” Slowly, Theon pushes one finger inside, letting Robb adjust to the feeling. As Robb starts bucking his hips again, wild with desire, Theon adds another finger and starts thrusting gently. As he touches that special spot Robb knows only men who fuck other men know how to reach, Robb moans loudly. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Theon whispers. Robb moans again: “Oh yes!” “I wanna fuck you so bad,” Theon says as he gets up on his knees between Robb’s legs and puts on a condom. Robb’s anxiety is gone, he knows he is ready now for what is coming, his whole body burning with desire.

Theon lubes himself up and pushes his fingers inside Robb again before pushing his cock in, nice and slow. Despite Theon’s effort to be gentle, Robb is still hurting. When he winces, Theon aks: “Are you ok?” “Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Robb groans, not able to keep the pain out of his voice. Theon starts to pull back, but Robb turns his head, looking him in the eyes, saying: “Don’t pull back! Fuck me!” Seeing the desperation in Robb’s eyes, Theon pushes inwards again, gently but steadily, until he’s completely in. He holds still for a while and it’s Robb who starts moving first again, rocking his hips. Theon starts to move with him, thrusting his hips into Robb’s ass, slowly at first but picking up the pace little by little. With every thrust Theon touches that sweet spot inside of him and Robb’s hands grab the sheets, his face consorted with pleasure. Theons’ fingers are digging into his hips as he tries to push deeper and deeper into Robb. Robb can feel his whole body going rigid as he can feel the orgasm building up inside him. While he comes, screaming with pleasure, his butt clenching, he can feel Theon coming as well. Theon whispers: “Fucking hell! So good!” before he collapses onto Robb.

 

 

When he wakes up the next morning, Robb feels a warm body lying next to him, a head resting on his shoulder, while he has an arm wrapped around the other ones’ back. When he looks down, he sees the handsome face of Theon Greyjoy looking up at him, smiling. “Good morning, gorgeous.” “Good morning,” Robb smiles back at him, memories of the night before flashing through his mind. “That was a first for me,” Theon says, while he’s getting out of the bed. Robb raises his eyebrows: “what was?” Theon smiles at him: “sleeping with someone.” “I mean really sleeping,” he adds quickly when he sees Robb’s confused face. “Oh,” Robb smiles. “But it felt really nice. I wouldn’t mind doing that again with you sometime,” he smiles, looking at Robb. Robb gets out of bed as well and walks over to Theon, his heart fluttering in his chest. “I wouldn’t mind either,” he says and presses their lips together. Theon looks at him with dark eyes as he pulls away. “I really have to go, but you are making this very difficult for me, looking like that.” Robb smiles teasingly, he is still completely naked. Theon is almost fully dressed. “Next time, you can stay at my place if you want. I’m looking forward to working with you in the future, mister Stark.” Robb tilts his head: “Does that mean you are interested in buying our product, mister Greyjoy?” “I am. We’ll have to schedule another meeting very soon to discuss the details of the contract, of course. I’ll have my assistant contact you to arrange another meeting. It’s a pleasure doing business with you, mister Stark,” he smiles at Robb, amusement glittering in his eyes. “Likewise, mister Greyjoy.” Robb grins widely as Theon closes the door behind him.

 

 

One year later

Robb can’t help smiling when he sees the gorgeous man that is still asleep in his bed. He just returned from his morning run and is about to pop into the shower. He can’t believe his luck.

It’s has been exactly one year since he met Theon Greyjoy and fell head over heels in love with him. And that feeling appeared to be mutual. They have met each other countless times after their first night together, always ending up sleeping in each other arms. So they decided to move in together and tonight was their first night together in their new apartment. It’s a pretty expensive loft in one of the upcoming neighbourhoods of London, one of the many advantages of having a wealthy boyfriend, according to Robb, though he isn’t doing too bad himself either. Theon’s business has been booming over the past year and Robb recently earned a rather big promotion.

After his shower, he walks into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. Suddenly he feels two arms being wrapped around his waist and a warm body pressing against his back. “Come back to bed with me, gorgeous,” Theon whispers, kissing down Robb’s neck. Robb sighs: “You know I can’t. I have to go to work.” “If you came to work for me, like I suggested only a million times before, you would be able to lay in my bed as long as I wanted you to.” Theon presses his erection against Robb’s ass. Robb rolls his eyes in amusement. This is a conversation they have over and over again. “You know I don’t want to work for you. I want to be independent. And besides, I don’t want to be the employee who fucks the boss and therefore gets to sleep in as long as he wants.” Robb turns around, facing Theon. “One: You wouldn’t be sleeping in as long as you want, only as long as I want. That’s a big difference. Two: You wouldn’t be the one that fucks the boss, you would be the one getting fucked by the boss. Another big difference. And three: I don’t want you to work for me, I want you to be my business partner. And that’s a huge difference.” He takes Robb’s face in his hands and kisses him, long and sweet. Robb sighs as their lips part. “I’m sorry but I really have to go. I have a meeting with that asshole Ramsay Bolton. He will never let me hear the end of it if I’m late. I’ll make it up to you tonight, ok?”

He smiles all the way to work and he is still smiling when he pulls into his parking spot. His smile only disappears from his face when his assistant announces Ramsay Bolton has arrived for their meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this lying around for a while, but never posted it because I wanted to write a sequel. Since I'm working on a couple of other stories right now, I won't have time to write this sequel any time soon, but I wanted to post this anyway to hear your thoughts. Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> I know there are others works with this title, but it was too tempting not to use it. ;-)


End file.
